


Outline of Strange Fanart (unfinished)

by doing_the_die



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fairy/Fae Peter Parker, Fanart, Fantasy, Human Spider hybrid elements, Other, Strange (Spideypool fic) fanart, Unfinished art at this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doing_the_die/pseuds/doing_the_die
Summary: this is what i have so far :P





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smellslikecitrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellslikecitrus/gifts).



 

 

So just in case the image doesn't load or I did a bad and it doesn't work, I'll put the link here: http://fav.me/dbxjuoc that should work... if not, i posted it on deviant art under the title "Strange fanart"


	2. Progress (unfinished coloring)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> progress on the fanart :)

http://fav.me/dbxuskn

link for the image

i still don't know how the fuck i upload actual images so for now this is all i can do, sorry XD

if the link doesn't work it's on Deviant Art

my user is The-Human-Sculptor

and the piece should be titled Strange fan art progress (color)


	3. A wee bit of a problemo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof

So I’ve run into a problem... I don’t think I’ll be able to finish this in a while. My drawing tablet unexpectedly stopped working yesterday and I can’t figure out how to fix it. Today I’m leaving for Taiwan and I won’t be back in a week so the production on this piece will be delayed. I expect that I will continue progress on it when my winter break is over since I’ll be switching schools to an art school, which provides its students with Wacom tablets so when I get mine I should be all set to continue. Until then, I’m really sorry for the delay.


End file.
